


Эй, папочка, где мое сердце?

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Dark, Drama, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kink, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mental Instability, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Джотто сбежал и превратился в отшельника, Занзас стал пить, Тимотео пригрел змею на груди, Сепира поверила людям, а Луче до самой смерти не могла отклеить улыбку от своего лица.Тсуна убила аркобалено так легко, словно всю жизнь этим занималась.//Каждый с пламенем неба в груди сходит с ума по-своему.





	Эй, папочка, где мое сердце?

_21 ̊С_

Огни. Повсюду были огни.

Казалось, что небо разверзлось и исторгло на землю звездный дождь, и каждая искра, даже самая крошечная, оказалась в итоге внутри этого города, погребенная среди бетона, закованная в темное, шершавое от ржавчины железо.

Неаполь был залит светом.

Неаполь пылал.

— Ради всего святого, давай не будем, — Тсуна покачала головой из стороны в сторону и поправила манжеты рубашки, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Одиноко мерцающая на отвороте пиджака брошь в виде ракушки качнулась вслед за тканью, приковывая к себе взгляд. — Я терпеть не могу ссор в общественных местах.

— Детка, — парень — на вид ему было лет двадцать пять, но Тсуна не бралась утверждать точно — улыбнулся, по-отечески потрепав ее по колену, обтянутому черным капроном, — да разве ж мы ссоримся? Просто разговариваем. Не нервничай так, твоему личику морщины не пойдут.

Неаполь был залит светом. К сожалению, не совсем тем, который так любила Тсунаеши.

— А тебе не пойдет дырка от пули во лбу, но именно там она и окажется, если ты не уберешь руку, — Тсуна дернула ногой, сбрасывая ладонь с коленки, и мрачно усмехнулась. Парень отразил ее усмешку.

— Не борзей, девочка, — пистолет почти привычно оказался наставлен куда-то в район печени. Савада вздохнула — если он выстрелит и все же умудрится попасть, забрать ее не успеют — истечет кровью, как пить дать, прямо тут, на асфальте, пока вокруг будут носиться официанты и причитать, не зная, как поступить.

(пусть он сгорит, сгорит, сгорит, пусть все сгорит, сожги его, сожги, сожги, сожги)

— Последний раз меня называли девочкой лет пять назад, — Тсуна для надежности проверила часы: вот-вот должно было стать веселее, что несказанно радовало, потому что это дело уже начинало ей надоедать. — И тот, кто решился так меня назвать, лишился сначала языка, а затем и жизни. Без моего приказа, надо сказать, но это не так важно. Подчиненные всегда творят что-то непотребное, а боссам потом разгребать, верно я говорю?

— Что ты несешь? — парень растерянно опустил руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, и дуло оказалось смещено куда-то в сторону реки. Прекрасно.

— Тебе понравилось вино, дорогой?

_18 ̊С_

— Только ты можешь сначала отравить человека, а потом самолично вызвать скорую с полицией, — Реборн, казалось, вышагивал по аллее совершенно спокойно, но и руки, сложенные за спиной, и напряженные плечи явно выдавали его раздражение. Тсуна поморщилась: сейчас было не время и не место для анализа, она и без языка тела могла спокойно указать на то, что ее репетитор (наставник, отец, _эй, папочка…_ ) раздражен — все же не первый год знакомы.

— Мне не нужна была его смерть, — Тсуна ненавязчиво подхватила Реборна под локоть и самым бессовестным образом повисла на нем: ноги после четырех часов прогулки в туфлях на шпильках отказывались двигаться. — Мне нужна была информация, и я ее получила. Когда он придет в себя и поймет, что по моей милости ему обеспечена неделя в больнице и следующие несколько лет в тюрьме, я буду уже далеко.

— Далеко — это в Сицилии, что ли? — развеселился Реборн. Тсунаеши тонко улыбнулась.

— Или, может быть, в Риме. К тому же, Дино звал меня в гости, не могу же я отказать брату? Исчезну с радаров, буду сидеть в саду и пить вино: чем не культурный отдых? В любом случае, завываний этого идиота и слушать не станут — я никто и звать меня никак, а он — очередная пешка Волпи, полиция скоро в прямом смысле землю будет носом рыть, чтобы найти их босса.

— С каждым шагом ты все ближе к тому, чтобы их прижать.

— Или к тому, чтобы самой попасться?

— И к этому тоже, — Реборн растрепал Тсуне тщательно уложенные волосы, вызвав у той возмущенный вскрик. — Постарайся не влезать в неприятности лишний раз, а то еще доведешь Тимотео до инфаркта.

— Да брось, — Тсунаеши помассировала висок, предчувствуя скорый приход мигрени, и пригладила волосы. — Я же не Занзас.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Реборн в ответ, — ты куда хуже.

_15 ̊С_

— А если бы полиция успела поймать и вас? — Гокудера ходил из стороны в сторону и нервно комкал в руках пустую сигаретную пачку. Тсуна с блаженным стоном упала в кресло, швырнув туфли куда-то под стол, и расслабленно махнула рукой; спустя мгновение губы ее задрожали, а в глазах блеснули слезы. Она сморщила нос, приподняла брови и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте.

— Ах, офицер! — прогнусавила она. — Ему вдруг стало плохо, я не знаю, что произошло, и он наставил на меня пистолет! Умоляю, помогите, я так испугалась, ах, офицер!

Ямамото, что-то ищущий в телефоне, оторвался от него на пару секунд ради того, чтобы насладиться представлением. Тсуна вернула себе расслабленный вид, и Такеши саркастично поаплодировал. Хаято на это только закатил глаза.

— Ладно, я понял, — вздохнул он, — но может, все же следовало его убить?

— Давай обойдемся без лишних жертв. Все должно быть тихо и мирно. Мы никого не убивали — так, покалечили пару идиотов, чей индекс интеллекта находится где-то между головастиком и тумбочкой. Уверена, их босс простит такую очаровательную меня.

— Простить-то он, может, и простит, — Мукуро побарабанил пальцами по столу, покосившись на меряющего шагами комнату Гокудеру, — но точно не забудет.

— Забудет, — Тсуна устроилась в кресле поудобнее и прикрыла глаза. Мерцающие в электрическом свете тени делали ее веки похожими на лоскуты ночного неба (темно, темно, темно, ТЕМНО), и Мукуро передернуло от этого сравнения. — После смерти они всегда все забывают.

— Долгоиграющие планы? — Такеши в очередной раз оторвался от телефона и недоуменно поглядел на босса. — Когда это мы от пункта «найти» перешли к пункту «убить»?

— Когда чаша моего терпения переполнилась от нападок этой семейки на мои территории — в общем, и на меня — в частности, — Тсуна сверилась с часами. — То есть, примерно пятнадцать минут назад. Мукуро, напиши Кее, я хочу увидеть все его выкладки по этому делу. Если мы не найдем босса Волпи в течение недели, я пойду прямиком к Занзасу. Мне чертовски это надоело.

— Кее это не понравится.

— Понравится, — мечтательно улыбнулась Тсунаеши, — если я самолично дам ему загрызть всю семейку Волпи до смерти.

_11 ̊С_

— Почему лисы? — Кея никогда не отличался любовью к разговорам. Он вообще не отличался любовью к чему-то помимо Намимори, правил, драк и своей желтой канарейки. Тсуна была исключением: балансировала на грани уважения и отчуждения, предпочитая не склоняться в какую-либо сторону.

— Не знаю, — Тсунаеши покопалась в документах и извлекла из залежей бумаг какую-то папку. — У Гаммы были лисы. Может, это все диверсия, и Юни сейчас под руку со своей любимой собачкой ходит по своему особняку, отдавая приказы — и все они направлены против нас.

— «Может». Говоришь об этом с такой легкостью, будто на самом деле и не подозреваешь их, — Хибари мрачно покосился на опасно накренившуюся стопку документов.

— Я каждого подозреваю, — Тсуна на пару секунд замерла, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и криво улыбнулась. — Да, каждого. Выхода другого нет. Когда-нибудь моя паранойя достигнет апогея, и тогда я переубиваю вас всех, а потом Реборн приставит пистолет к моему лбу и навсегда попрощается со мной, может, еще и сообщив перед смертью, что я — его главное разочарование.

— А до тех пор?

(перестреляю вас всех, от любви до уголовного преступления, ты ведь знаешь, знаешь)

— А до тех пор — найди мне того, кто все это устроил, и отправь весточку Занзасу. Он наверняка уже заскучал там вместе со своим отрядом самоубийц. Пусть повеселятся. Босса пусть не трогают только.

Тсунаеши кинула Кее папку и практически подбежала к двери, махнув напоследок вьющимися от влажности волосами; остановилась, когда Хибари ее окликнул, но даже не попыталась обернуться.

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, кто это, — констатировал он очевидное. Со стороны Тсунаеши послышался сдавленный смешок.

— Если и ты это знаешь, и я это знаю, то почему никто еще не сообщил мне, что вся их семья ( _не трогайте босса, его [ее] я убью сама_ ) мертвее всех мертвых?

В полумраке угла с приоткрытой дубовой дверью взгляд Тсунаеши пылал, как пылал ночью Неаполь, и она даже не попыталась этого скрыть.

_6 ̊С_

— Ты чокнулась, — услужливо сообщил Реборн, когда Тсуна закрыла дверь в свою комнату. Савада не вздрогнула, только ощетинилась — для того, чтобы это узнать, не нужно было включать свет, достаточно было вдохнуть поглубже: воздух мгновенно уплотнился, как перед грозой, и дышать стало тяжелее.

— Как и твоя очаровательная племянница, — Тсуна скинула пиджак, с детским упрямством продолжая игнорировать выключатель, швырнула куда-то на кровать платье, колготки и лифчик. Хлопнула дверцей шкафа, накинула на себя футболку, привезенную еще из Японии лет семь назад, и только потом обернулась к Реборну. — Ты в курсе, что, будь моя интуиция чуть слабее, я бы от неожиданности могла выстрелить тебе в голову?

— На мое счастье, твоя интуиция все так же великолепна. Что с Юни?

— Твоя Юни, — выплюнула Тсуна, — превратилась из милой принцессы в местную сумасшедшую. _Ах, дядюшка, мои учителя совсем меня не жалеют! Ах, дядюшка, что же ты все время у Вонголы проводишь, навестил бы меня! Ах, дядюшка, мама с бабушкой так по тебе скучают, ты ведь знал, что я говорю с мертвыми по ночам? А-ах, дядюшка!_

— Хватит, я понял, — оборвал представление Тсуны Реборн. Савада невозмутимо перестала кривляться — словно кожу с лица сорвала и заменила другой. — Интуиция тебя, конечно, не подводит, но…

— …но мы сейчас сыграем в игру: ее дар предвидения против моей интуиции. Выиграет тот, кто стреляет лучше. Ты ведь знаешь — Юни пистолет в руках держать не приучена. Только корону и поводок.

— Ты тоже любишь поводки, — Реборн покрутил в руках свою шляпу и странно усмехнулся. — Только используешь их не по назначению.

—  _Ах, дядюшка!_  — пропела Тсуна, но во взгляде ее не было ни намека на веселье.

— Ты уже точно знаешь, что это Юни? — подумав, спросил Реборн; злая, мрачная улыбка на лице Тсунаеши была ему ответом.

— Лисы, знание того, как устроена Вонгола, посягательства на территории, а еще — полное неумение выбирать себе подчиненных. И интуиция, конечно, — Тсуна уселась на подлокотник кресла и выхватила шляпу из рук репетитора. Нацепила ее на голову, но, подумав, отбросила на кровать. — Я бы решила, что это Бьякуран развлекается, но у него мозги по-другому устроены. Он бьет по людям, не по территориям.

— Как и ты, — Реборн задумчиво усмехнулся. — И ни один из подчиненных Юни тебя не узнал?

— Брошка, — Тсунаеши прикрыла глаза в ответ на ладонь, крепко сжавшую запястье. — Хром развлекается с туманом, Мукуро страхует. Я стараюсь не допускать его до основной работы, чтобы посреди дела у меня внезапно не выросли кошачьи уши и прочая ересь.

— Уверен, кошачьи уши ничуть не испортят твоего внешнего вида.

— Тебя потянуло на фурри? — Тсуна широко распахнула глаза в притворном ужасе, картинно прижала свободную руку к округлившемуся от напускного удивления рту. — Вот от кого не ожидала, так это от тебя.

Реборн дернул уголком губ, потянул Саваду за запястье, роняя ее себе на колени. Тсуна вздохнула — не обреченно, просто смиренно, словно все это было очередной глупой проверкой от репетитора (наставника, отца, _эй, папочка…_ ), которую она должна была с блеском пройти — и от которой, конечно же, никак нельзя было отмазаться.

Это не было проверкой — как не было и игрой. Не было весельем, не было необходимостью, не было взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством; больше всего каждая такая ситуация походила на дружеско-отцовскую заботу пополам с издевательством, только на этот раз издевки не было и в помине.

Реборн прижался губами к макушке Тсуны, зажмурился на секунду, решаясь на что-то.

— Эй, — шепот Савады в темноте комнаты казался почти устрашающим, — если бы тебе пришлось выбирать, ты бы оставил в живых меня или Юни?

— Ты знаешь ответ.

— Даже если бы у меня поехала крыша?

— Она поехала уже давным-давно — и продолжает ехать.

— Тогда я поймаю Юни, вырежу ее чертов цветок с ее чертова лица, а саму ее отправлю Бьякурану, завернутую в подарочную упаковку и перевязанную бантом. И скажу, что у меня, как и у нее, не все в порядке с головой. Особенность носителей небесного пламени — каждый, так или иначе, сходит с ума. Бьякуран без перерыва жует зефир, Занзас с его пламенем ярости пьет и бьет посуду, Юни, как и все аркобалено неба до нее, превращается в деспотичную стерву, а я становлюсь параноидальной шизофреничкой и убиваю всех без разбора.

— Повремени с убийствами без разбора, — пробормотал Реборн; сердце в чужой груди, скрытой только тонкой тканью футболки, билось загнанно и глухо. Тсунаеши прижалась крепче: Реборн почувствовал дыхание на своей шее, почувствовал, как Савада беззвучно начала бормотать что-то.

(наставник, отец, _эй, папочка…_ )

— Если я выйду из-под контроля, ты пристрелишь меня?

— Не сомневайся.

_3 ̊С_

— Тук-тук, — Тсунаеши потрепала Юни по голове почти ласково. Почти: кровь на разбитом затылке, осколки стекла на лице и недостающий лоскут кожи под глазом превращали любое прикосновение в пытку. Юни глянула озлобленно — настолько, насколько могла. После разрушения души, смерти и таинственного воскрешения эмоции как-то притупляются, становятся тусклыми, выцветают и рассыпаются под пальцами. Как пепел; как истлевшее тело матери, сжатое тонкими руками.

— Уходи, — прохрипела Неро, — убирайся.

Тсуна раздраженно цыкнула, присела на корточки, вплотную приближая свое лицо к лицу Юни. Та дернулась в ужасе, вскрикнув от боли в затылке: Савада намотала длинный хвост темных волос на кулак, подергала, как поводок, из стороны в сторону.

Огни. Повсюду были огни.

Неаполь пылал. Рим, должно быть, тоже — метафорически. Палермо, Катания, Милан, Флоренция…

Сицилия тонула в полыхающих оранжевых волнах пламени, и каждая искра, спрятанная среди бетона и железа, каждая — рвалась на волю.

— Сначала я переломаю тебе все пальцы и все ребра, — пообещала Тсуна, — за предательство. Потом выверну тебя наизнанку, запакую, как подарок, обвяжу яркой лентой с бантом и отправлю Бьякурану. Пусть полюбуется. Представляешь, как будет вопить Шо-тян, когда в их спальню доставят твой окровавленный труп?

— Ты чокнулась, — Юни заплакала: горько, навзрыд, так, как умеют плакать только дети. Заплакала — и тут же завыла от боли, когда слезы попали на открытую рану, где когда-то расцвел золотой цветок.

— Как и ты, — широко улыбнулась Тсунаеши. Свободной рукой ухватилась за чужие пальцы, дернула парочку, словно на пробу: Неро завизжала, когда раздался хруст. — Знаешь, ты даже Реборна начала пугать этим своим «Ах, дядюшка!» в телефонную трубку. Лолита с поехавшей крышей. Ну вот зачем, Юни?

— Мама сказала, — сквозь слезы прошептала Юни, — мама сказала, что от Вонголы одни беды, что Вонгола должна пасть, должна быть разрушена.

— Готэм должен быть разрушен, — Тсунаеши кивнула чему-то своему, дернула еще один палец — хруст, вопль, всхлипы. — Мертвые не дают дельных советов, Юни, неужели пример Первого поколения тебя не научил? Эти спятившие призраки один за другим тянули нас за собой, потому что все, что нужно мертвым — это больше смертей. И хороший психотерапевт, но это уже по желанию.

— Но мама сказала… — Юни всхлипнула, завизжала снова, когда Тсуна сломала последний палец на одной из рук, упала обессилено на пол. Тсунаеши дернула за хвост, приподняв Неро над полом, и взялась за вторую руку.

— Твоя мать мертва, — сообщила Савада. — Как и бабка. Как и моя мать, и мой отец, и еще куча людей, которые бы с удовольствием утащили нас за собой. А теперь город горит, все твои подчиненные мертвы, и даже твоя любимая собачка, похоже, обглодана одним неугомонным ежом.

— Что ты сделала с Гаммой?

(он сгорел, они все сгорели, каждый, каждый, каждый)

— Я? — удивилась Тсуна. — Да ничего. Кея, кажется, сломал его лисам хребты. А потом и ему самому. Тут уж не разберешь: Занзас сжег все, что только мог. Чудак-человек, что сказать.

— Хватит, — Юни прижалась к полу, продолжая плакать. Слезы, прочерчивая дорожки на грязном лице, капали на пыльный кафель и белую рубашку. — Пожалуйста, хватит.

— Ты выдержала разрушение души, — Тсунаеши улыбнулась почти по-сестрински нежно, как когда-то давно, когда Неро — маленькая, неконфликтная Неро — просила у нее защиты. Кажется, это было целую жизнь назад — долгую, долгую жизнь. — Но не в состоянии выдержать парочку сломанных костей. Ты и правда принцесса.

— А ты сошла с ума, — Юни вымотано, зло улыбнулась. — Как и все, кто родился с небесным пламенем. Твои голоса — призраки, и они не замолчат, пока ты не лишишься головы. А закончишь ты так же, как и я — в крови и в слезах. Так же, как заканчивают все — и аркобалено, и боссы великих семей, и отшельники, и звезды.

( _и звезды_ )

— Может быть, — не стала спорить Тсунаеши, — но это произойдет не сейчас. Хочешь передать Бьякурану что-нибудь?

— Передай ему, что однажды он тоже лишится метки под глазом, — радужки Юни постепенно стекленели, взгляд превращался в безразличный, как когда-то давным-давно, с Джессо за плечом. Она не умела справляться с болью, но к смерти была готова всегда. — Шоичи искромсает ее осколками собственных очков.

(они все сошли с ума, дело не в пламени, нет, не в пламени)

— Доброй ночи, Юни, — Тсуна крепко сжала ее подбородок ладонью, второй обняв за плечи; хруст в горькой тишине прозвучал на удивление глухо.

Доброй ночи.

_0 ̊С_

Это все называется смертью, и искусством, и снова смертью: то, как кровь разливается густой волной по белому полу.

— Я достигла точки невозврата, — радостно объявила Тсуна. Щелчок предохранителя раздался в комнате — или в голове? Джотто сбежал и стал отшельником, Энма с его пламенем (не)неба сиганул с крыши под аплодисменты испуганных птиц, Тимотео пригрел змею на груди, Сепира поверила людям, Луче так и не смогла отклеить улыбку от своего лица, Ария, отдав жизнь, не отважилась сказать дочери, что ей, избежавшей проклятия, не избежать наследия.

Тсуна убила аркобалено неба так легко, словно всю жизнь этим занималась.

— Да, — Реборн прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. — Да, достигла.

— Убьешь меня?

— Непременно.

— Тогда поторопись.

(я убью вас всех, пристрелю каждого, помнишь, как мы были счастливы когда-то, когда война была предотвращена, а время повернулось вспять, когда я проснулась в гробу в будущем и узнала, что почти все мертвы, и решила, что хуже уже не будет, и держала тебя за руку, зная, что никто не вернется домой, ты помнишь, ты помнишь, ты помнишь)

— Почему все вы сходите с ума? — Реборн опустил пистолет: целиться в Тсуну оказалось выше его сил.

— Небесное пламя любит тех, кто не может себя контролировать, — Тсунаеши уселась прямо на пол. — Тогда оно может забирать нас себе — и являться в этот мир в своем истинном виде. Сила на то и сила, чтобы демонстрировать, на что она способна.

— И на что же она способна?

(сжечь тут все, как сжег Занзас, как сожгла Юни, как сжег Джотто, как сжег Джессо, сжечь, спалить дотла, не оставить даже фундамента, слава огню, пусть все горит, пусть все пылает, ВСПЫХНЕТ)

— На многое.

Реборн подошел ближе. Прижал дуло пистолета к округлому лбу, легко надавил, заставляя Тсуну отклониться назад. Она улыбнулась. Обхватила пистолет пальцами, взглянула иронично из-под ресниц — ни сумасшедших искр во взгляде, ни желания навредить, только что-то горячее и вязкое.

(наставник, отец, _эй, папочка…_ )

— Это мама убила отца, — поделилась неожиданно Тсуна. — Отравила, кажется. Он начал кашлять и забрызгал кровью весь стол. А я убила маму. Случайно столкнула с лестницы. Хаос, Реборн, он повсюду. Мы убиваем друг друга и лишаемся рассудка.

— Ты его точно лишилась, — почти ласково протянул Реборн, — как, впрочем, и сердца.

— Сердца меня лишил ты, — улыбнулась Тсунаеши в ответ. —  _Эй, папочка, где мое сердце?_ Где же оно?

Реборн сжал пистолет покрепче.

(она сказала что-то, она сказала, она только что сказала, что она сказала, что?)

И выстрелил.

_-4 ̊С_

(и тогда все сгорит, сгорит, сгорит, и будет гореть, пока небо не рухнет)

— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
